Mi reina pirata
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. Ambos se quieren pero ninguno lo demuestra, acaso unos simples dibujos lo aran por ellos, acaso los dibujos son simples, tal vez luffy tiene que aser caso mmas seguido a su corazon.


_**PARA MI REINA PIRATA**_

Era otro dia tranquilo en el sunny como cualquier otro, todos estaban en sus propios asuntos, franky llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en nuevos diseños para el barco, usop y chopper pescaban mientras usopp le contaba historias que dejaban en gran asombro al pequeño, sanji estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda, zoro se encontraba en la torre de vigia entrenando como de costumbre, robin se encontraba apoyada en la escaleras mientras disfrutaba de la lectura, brock se encontraba debajo de la torre de vigia componiendo una cancion.

Si definitivamente todo andaba tranquilo para todos, bueno... no todos, ya que no se imaginaban que dos personas importantes del barco avanzarian un poco en su... complicada relacion.

Nami se encontraba en la sala de navegacion trabajando arduamente en sus mapas y cuando digo arduamente me refiero a soportar las risas consecutivas de su fascinado capitan, y no como si el la estuviera viendo trabajar, no señor, el se encontraba dibujando en el piso con algunos colores que robin gustosamente le presto, y no es como si ella fuera curiosa con las cosas que asia su capitan ni nada de eso, simplemente le llamaba la atencion aquellas risas que soltaba con cada cosa que luffy dibujaba y aunque intentaba mirar de reojo los dibujos de luffy simplemente no distinguia correctamente aquello que le causaba tanta gracia.

luffy, ¿no tienes otra cosa que aser aparte de dibujar?.-Pregunto en tono de molestia,y no era porque ella odiara que luffy pase tiempo con ella, no, a decir vedad ella disfrutaba la compañia que este le asia en pocas ocasiones y aunque ella deseaba que el pasara mas tiempo a su lado simplemente sabia que no se podia por el echo de que no queria que el se apartase de todos solo para estar al lado de ella seria muy egoista de su parte... o eso es lo que ella creia.

No.- fue lo unico que dijo el con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a nami por la forma en que lo dijo, el no sabia exactamente el porque de la razon de querer estar con ella, pero de alguna manera el se habia despertado esta mañana con esa intencion sin saberlo, tal vez se deba al buen y adictivo olor a mandarinas que ella desprendia todos los dias, o a lo mejor por el echo de que siempre siente calma al lado de ella y por esta razon el quisiera pasar mas tiempo con ella, si tal vez sea eso, pero de todas formas preferia no decirlo por la extraña razon de que si lo asia ella no lo tomaria bien... o eso es lo que el creia.

''_pe-pero que!''_.- fue lo que ella penso al recibir la respuesta de luffy, esto es un sueño o era lo que ella queria pensar, eso no era normal en el. Usualmente ella lo golperia asta sacarle lo que ella queria saber, queria golpearlo asta el cansancio, pero solo por esta vez no lo aria, esta vez lo aria distinto y aunque su cabeza le decia que lo dejara, que lo ignore su corazon le decia otra cosa, cosa que causo un leve sonrojo momentaneo en ella.- ¿acaso estas aburrido de estar alla afuera?.- pregunto tratando de averiguar su extraño comportamiento y olvidar el pensamiento indecente que tuvo ella a su capitan ''_como si fuera posible''._

No.- ahi iva otra vez tratando de parecer misterioso, cosa que habia logrado, y sin mas luffy tomo otra hoja para seguir dibando dando la impresion a la navegante de que este la estaba ignorando.

Ahora si que estaba enfadada, pero enfadad no conseguiria sacarle informacion, asi que prefirio tanquilizarse ya que si lo golpeaba o insultaba temia a que este se fuera corriendo dejandola con la duda, cosa que ella no queria, asi que prefirio seguir tratando de iniciar una conversacion tranquila con el, cosa que dudaba mucho.

¿Que dibujas?.- pregunto nami con inociencia fingida mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba en direccion al pelinegro para descubrir la misteriosa atmosfera que rodebaba a luffy, si, definitivamente lo lograria.

rapidamente luffy tomo todas sus cosas poniendolos detras de el, el no previo esto usualmente ella lo hubiera ignorado y seguiria con sus mapas o a lo mejor lo correria de ahi, cosa que el no aceptaba, pero esta vez no, al parecer el no la conoce tanto como creia... o _tal vez si la conocia._

NO!, no los puedes ver!.- dijo luffy sonando entre confundido y nervioso, el no queria que nadia vea lo que el dibujaba y en especial ella, por alguna razon sentia que si ella lo veia se sentiria... _avergonzado, _no sabia que era lo que exactamente le ocurria pero en definitiva no queria que ella los viese seria su fin, no literal pero de alguna forma lo era.

Eh!.- dijo casi gritando entre confundida y algo molesta, desde cuando el actuaba asi, era sumamente extraño, era extraño pero tambien normal, normal si fuese un niño pero era luffy, que casi era lo mismo pero a la vez no, despues de todo luffy era un enigma.- ¿Por que no?.- pregunto ya algo tranquila, no queria asustarlo y aser que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran por la borda, no sin antes descubrir el extraño comportamineto de su dichoso capitan y sus dibujos dando a parecer que por lo que se notaba no conocia perfectamente a luffy... _o tal vez si lo conocia._

P-por q-que...- Una excusa era lo que nuestro capitan buscaba en ese momento, parecia nervioso y mostraba un leve rubor, joder no queria enseñarselos pero no habia otro camino a fin de cuentas el sabia que nami lograria verlos de alguna forma pero almenos debia intentar resistirse ante su actitud molesta y tacaña que tanto... _adoraba?.- _¡por que es un secreto!.- _''si eso''._

Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de nami, acaso no era eso desde el principio lo que queria saber, ademas desde cuando el guarda secretos, acaso no recuerda que ellos saben sobre su familia, en especial su padre, vaya actitud que mostraba el pelinegro, pero por primera vez admiraba a su capitan bueno al menos ya ha madurado un poco y ha empezado desconfiar de la gente, cosa que debia aser desde el principio de se viaje y aunque suene mal ella estaba empeñada en descubrilo.

Vamos luffy, acaso... no somos nakamas.- dijo ella con un tono de tristesa y decepcion debia admitir que agradecia esos años de ladrona en la cual siempre fingia otra actitud, aunque la verdad, ella si se sentia un poco asi porque por primera vez el le esconde algo y eso la asia sentir mal sin saber por que.

S-si p-pero...-estaba acabado y asustado, su cabeza le decia que no, que si lo asia algo malo podria pasar y lo podria castigar por una semana sin comer,_''NOOOOOOO'',_pero corazon decia otra cosa, que si lo asia algo bueno podria pasar y ganar algo bueno aparte la comida.

Ya se, si me los enseñas te dare acambio varias de mis deliciosas mandarinas.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa triunfante, _''te tengo''.-_ asi que dime, ¿te parece?.- definitivamente ganaba con eso, era su carta de triunfo.

E-enserio.- dijo luffy con el rostro iluminado y unas mandarinas en sus ojos, definitivamente su corazon decia la verdad, jamas volveria a dudar de su corazon. Y es que esto parecia un sueño nami nunca le daria una de sus deliciosas mandarinas ya que se lo tenia prohibido ella por miedo a que se los acabe todo dejandolo triste, pero ahora parecia todo cambiar, por fin podria poder saborear aquello que siempre le recuerdaba a nami.

_Ella asintio_

Ademas tu bien sabes que siempre cumplo lo que digo, siempre en cuando me obedescas.- decia nami al recordar ocasiones en los cuales lograba manipularlo para no parar en tierra peligrosas y eso que solo le decia con la condicion de comer toda la carne que quiera y gracias a eso la tripulacion se lo agradecia ya que luffy siempre causaba preblemas en los cuales siempre terminaban todos envueltos en ello.

Estaba en un aprieto, el de verdad queria esas mandarinas pero el solo imaginarse la reaccion de ella al ver los dibujos, estaria muerto, y como negarse a las mandarinas que tanto le asian acordarse mucho de ella, su sabor que era como tenerla a su lado, su olor que tantos pensamientos de ella venian a el asiendolo sentir bien, la textura que le recordaba su envidiado cuerpo por muchas mujeres raros hombres y aunque queria resistirse ya no podia, ya que despues de todo si se quiere comer algo que el quiere nada lo detendria y ese es luffy.

D-de acuerdo.- dijo luffy rindiendose ante el sabor de las mandarinas y extendiendo las manos con los dibujos y mientras lo asia ocultaba su rostro debajo de su sombrero mientras murmuraba por debajo pero lo suficiente alto como para que ella lo escuchase.- pero no te rias nami.

Como cres.- repondia nami mientras rapidamente tomaba los dibujos,_ ''como si no supiera lo mal que dibujas''_, y antes de poder pensar otra cosa no pudo dejar mirar los dibujos con asombro, esto parecia ser una mentira, claramente en todos lo dibujos aparecian toda la banda sonriendo, una donde aparecia que por lo que parecia ser Ace envuelto en llamas, cosa que la deprimio un poco, pero algo que destacaba de todos era que en cada uno de los dibujos en los que salian ambos podia ver claramente como aparecian con las manos tomadas, al verlo sintio una extraña calidez en su pecho al parecer estaba feliz, y todo lo demas parecia bien, mal dibujado pero bien, asta que se topo con el la ultima hoja. Ahi su expresion era entre felicidad y sorpreso y un poco risa, se podia ver claramente a ella sentada el cabeza del sunny con el sombreo de luffy y con una palabras escritas en la parte de arriba.

_''Para mi reina pirata''_

Luffy.- dijo saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba, se sentia feliz al descubrir que sus sentimientos no eran erroneos, ella desde un princio se habia enamorado de luffy cuando este la salvo a ella y su isla de la tirania de Arlong, y aunque al principio se habia negado argumentando que solo era aprecio ella sabia que no lo era pero al final lo acepto cuando descubrio lo de Ace y la partcipacion de el en la guerra, no queria seguir perdiendo tiempo y trato de ir en su busqueda para velar por el para estar a su lado ella... lo amaba, y aunque no logro ir a buscarlo se deprimio por no poder estar con el.

Cuando se reencontraron tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y decirlo lo mucho que lo amaba pero al final desistio ya que posiblemente el no sentia nada por ella aparte de su leal amistad, pero ahora que sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos se sentia la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

Cuando luffy escucho su nambre cerro los ojos por reflejo quedando estatico sin poder moverse ya que no queria que ella le pegase, pero no pasaba nada asta que sintio algo suave posarse en sus labios, era delicioso, era ese sabor que tanto queria y tan cautivado estaba y sin mas el quiso probarlo mas afondo recorriendo cada parte de lo que fuera que estuviera en su boca, sin mas luffy abrio sus ojos encontrandose con el rostro de nami que al parecer lo estaba besando, al principio quedo sorprendido pero al final desistio y ahora ambos jugaban con sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Nada duraba para siempre y eso se noto cuando ambos separaron su rostro por la falta de aire que se iso presente, ambos parecian cansados por ese lago beso que para ambos parecia una eternidad y aunque ambos querian volver a juntar sus labios sabian que le faltaba decir una cosa.

Nami.- dijo luffy cansado sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa.

Luffy.- dijo nami mientras le devolvia la sonrisa.- p-puedo s-ser tu...- claramnete le costaba mucho decir lo ultimo pero tenia que decirlo.

Shhhhhh.- silencio a nami con otro beso.- ya lo eras, desde que te conoci.-dijo lufy rodeandola con sus manos terminando ambos en un calido abrazo.

Luffy.- dijo nami sorprendida y con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

_Si mi reina pirata.- _dijo luffy al oido de nami mientras aprisionaba a nami en sus brazos.

_No, nada.-_ dijo mientras ella se acercaba a su oido.- _Mi rey pirata._

Sin mas ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en otro calido beso con un delicioso sabor a mandarinas.

_**FIN**_


End file.
